${\sqrt{49} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt{49}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $49$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $49$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $49$ is $7\times 7$ We're looking for $\sqrt{49}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. We only have two prime factors, and we want to split them into two groups, so this is easy. $49 = 7\times 7$ , so $7^2 = 49$ So $\sqrt{49}$ is $7$.